Wash away my sins
by cute-psycho
Summary: A oneshot AlucardAnderson, because I think the world needs more of those. Plus I suck at summaries. PWP Lemon, NonCon at beggining nothing gruesome madwriter, also on adultfanfiction


Title: Wash My Sins Away  
Author: madwriter  
Summary: Sex  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Alucard/Anderson  
Feedback: Yes, please   
Betas: None, and there will never again be one (too much trouble if you ask me)  
Author's notes: SEX & BLOOD! WHOOHOO!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't earn a penny from this (maybe a few reviews)

.:Wash My Sins Away:.

The moon light fell silently through a big window, past the drawn back black curtains, barely managing to brighten a room swallowed by darkness. Chained to a wall hung a naked man, wounds and slashed covering most of his body. A creature of the night was watching the limp body, while his own was leaning comfortably in an old looking bathtub, filled to the edges with blood.  
Suddenly, the body moved, a pained groan escaping the dry lips. The creature in the centre of the room sat up, his gaze never leaving the now tensing body. He smirked when the green eyes opened groggily, blinking a couple times in confusion. He waited till he heard the rattling of chains to speek, though.  
"Good to see you're finally awake." he said, his voice low. "I was starting to think I managed to kill you."  
Short blond hair shook slightly when their owner startled, but the chained man soon collected himself. "Release me, you ungodly creature."  
"I think not, Anderson." the creature slowly stood up, and stepped out of the tub, seemingly ignorant of the blood that dripped off of him onto the floor. "If I did that, I am more than sure you would attack me. And I am loath to actually kill you."  
"Don't lie, vampire! You're kind think only of blood and carnage."  
"Not exactly true, holy man. I have already done both of that today, and I do believe I have another need to fulfill."  
"To sacrifice a human to Satan?"  
"No. It's a sexual need."  
As that bit of information got through the haze covering Anderson's mind, the vampire Alucard came closer, stopping right in front of the trapped priest.  
"You plan to fulfill that need with my body?" the blond asked, already knowing the answer. "I thought that bitch you serve has already been fulfilling that particular need of yours."  
A strong hand connecting with his cheek forced his head to the side, a hand grabbing his chin and forcing it up following soon after. "You will not talk about her that way."  
"Because it's the truth?"  
"Because you are not worthy of licking her boots." And before Anderson could reply, the vampire kissed him, smashing his lips against his teeth painfully.  
The priest tried to fight the cruel actions, but his wounded body was too weak for him to put up any form of effective resistance. It was even too weak to begin the regeneration proccess, barely stopping the blood flow from his wounds.  
The green eyes widened, when his body was hoistened up, his legs spread wide by the vampire's strong hands. Without even letting the priest prepare for what was comming, Alucard forced his hard organ into the warm human body, tearing its way through delicate flesh.  
A cry was emitted by his throat againts the priest's will, which only made the vampire start his thrusts, strong, fast and painful.  
Anderson managed to keep all other sounds inside, fighting the tears all through the rape of his body. The act itself seemed to last for hours, and judging what he heard about vampire stamina it bloody well could be a few hours.  
When it ended, Alucard emptied himself inside the priest, the sensation itself weird for the blond, and pulled out, letting gravity pull the limbs he was holding down.  
Anderson panted heavily, pain still running through his veins. His body now was unclean, and no confession could take that away.  
"Was that your first time?" the vampire scum asked in an amuzed tone, and Anderson glared hatefuly at him. "I bet it was. You liked it?"  
"My God will never forgive you for this."  
"Realy? Then tell me – where was your God when I took my pleasure from your body?"  
"Up in his Heaven."  
"Then why not help you?"  
"To earn my way into Heaven, I need to fight monsters myself!" Anderson answered with a passion drilled into his mind by the Vatican.  
Alucard laughed loudly, ripping the chains binding Anderson's arms above his head with ease, and throwing the priest onto the floor. "In other words 'Come to me, but I don't really care what you go through on the way', yes?"  
Anderson wanted to answer the beast with his fist, but he couldn't stand up in his weakened condition to do so. He fought to at least sit up for a couple of minutes, all tries proving themselves fruitless, when cruel hands grabbed his nape, and hefted him into the bathtub in the centre of the room. Unindentified liquid forced its way down his throat, and he chocked on it, his palms grabbing the undead wrist holding him beneath the surface. It pulled him up after a minute and the priest coughed, gulping sweet, sweet air back into his lungs. The lips he's come to hate connected with his once again, and a tongue forced its was into his mouth, running over seemingly everything, from teeth to tonsils. As the moved back, Anderson continued breathing heavily, his mind still dazed from the lack of oxygen.  
Alucard licked in lips in what Anderson recognized to be a seductive gesture. "The blood tastes wonderful on you."  
"Blood?"  
"That's right." a strong hand pushed his wet hair back, revealing his forehead for Alucard to kiss and lick. "I killed five men today, and took their life-essence. It's quite an erotic feeling to bath in it."  
Anderson couldn't find any answer to that, realizing with dread that he had, unwillingly but still had drunk the blood of the innocent. "You monster..." he finally managed to force past his lips.  
"You don't mean that, now do you?" Alucard's hands caressed his skin, slipping underwater, or maybe underblood, to kneed the priest's buttocks, and to his infinite horror, the human felt himself growing hard. He didn't think it possible after the violation his body has been through under the hands of this monster, but his penis really was gathering blood under its skin. The Vatican's fighter decided to ignore and try to will it away, even when waves of need forced his breathing to come out in heavy pants. Something was not right in this picture.  
"Wha- what did you do to me?" he asked, trying to still his suddenly racing heart.  
Before replying, Alucard caught both of the mans nipples, and squeezed them tightly, rolling the nubs between his fingertips, and forcing the priest to let out a loud moan/cry. "When a vampire comes inside a human, that human becomes his slave to fulfill the sexual needs of their master." he chuckled, when the green eyes glazed over with desire. "Guess who's your master?"  
Without waiting for a reply, Alucard smashed their lips together again, noticing with approval that the lips under his own were quite passionately kissing back. He slipped back into the tub, pressing his body flush against the priest's, the erect human cock rubbing itself against that of the vampires.  
Alucard took his time toying with the hardened nubs on the humans chest, altering between bitting/sucking/licking and pinching/pulling/squeezing the pink nipples. His ears delected in the sounds escaping Andersons tightly pursed lips. How amusing, the priest was still trying to fight him. Not for long, though.  
Alucard dove under the surface, taking the fully hardened cock into his mouth, careful not to scrape the delicate skin with his sharp teeth, and sucked like a babe at a humans vein. Above himself he heard the muffled cries and yells of the human, and rough hands wrapped in his hair, desperately trying to pull him off of the organ. In responce Alucard sucked harder, allowing his tongue to dance across the expand of flesh trapped inside the blood-thirsty mouth. The hands in his long hair tightened again, but this time definitely not in trying to get the vampire off. Alucard would've smirked, but that proved to be impossible because of the load in his mouth, so instead he ignored the building burning in his lungs, and sucked away, while salty tears were forced out of the green eyes above him.  
Finally, Alucard abandoned his new toy, sitting up to gaze at the face of his enemy. "Did you like that?"  
"You monster..."  
"Now, you don't mean that." Alucard licked the tears that trailed down the priests face, putting some more pressure on the left cheek, gently nipping at the scar marring the skin.  
He pulled the trembling hips towards himself, settling them over his lap with the long legs once again spread widely, and pushed two digits into the willing/unwilling body. "You ready for some more fun?"  
"God will not forgive you..."  
"I'm not asking his forgiveness." the vampire pushed against the tortured hole, slowly inching his still hard shaft into the holy mans passage.Once in to the hilt, he rested, allowing the priest to adjust to his size, something he hadn't done before. "That didn't hurt, now did it? The blood is quite a good lubricant for my kind of fun."  
Andersons body trembled, as he pushed at the vampires shoulders. "Unhand me!" he demanded, too softly to be even called a demand.  
"Now, you don't mean that."  
Alucard drew his cock back, then slowly pushed in, ignoring Anderson's weak attempts at stopping him. The damn priest should be thankful he was taking it slowly. No good to anybody if he broke the only human that managed to keep up with him. The only human being almost as deadly as the vampire himself. The only human being that was worthy of spending the rest of eternity with his master. And the master-slave bond gave the priest just that – immortality, that will last for as long as Alucard was alive. None of them would ever again be lonely.  
Alucard quickened the speed of his thrusts with every two push-in's, angling the bottom on his lap in search of the humans sweet spot. If the vampire gave him pleasure every time from now on, he was more than sure Alucard won't need the bond to insure the priest's cooperation.  
The vampire smiled a self-satisfied smirk, when Anderson screamed in pleasure as Alucards cock finally located his prostate. The vampire pounded it as hard as he could without breaking the fragile-in-comparison-to-his-own body, bringing out moan after cry after moan out of the blond.  
Anderson stopped fighting against the onslaught of sensation on his nerves, and decide to ride with the waves. And there were waves, hitting him time and time again with white hot light dancing behind his tightly shut lids. And what was to be expected, his seed rippled out of him in short, almost angry spurts. The vampire pounded into him a few more times, and the human could feel an explosion against his insides, pretty much like before.  
He panted heavily, tears once again trailing from his eyes. His lips moved in a silent prayer he said at the end of each sin-full day. "Father, please, wash my sins away..."  
Cruel hands slid up his back, forcing the priest's body into a sitting position, while still impaled. "He did." Alucard said, his tongue darting to taste Anderson's nose. "With blood."  
The blonds face fell, and he allowed his body to sag, not caring his face was now pressing against the vampire's shoulder. "You monster..."  
"Now, you don't mean that."  
"...no... I don't..."


End file.
